gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Mitas
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. History The captain of the assault landing ship Nahel Argama, which is assigned to the Londo Bell unit of the Earth Federation Forces. He holds the rank of Captain. Battle of Industrial 7 The captain ordered the attack on the freighter headed for Industrial 7 Colony. When the pursuing vessel failed to stop the freighter from reaching Industrial 7, Nahel Argama and its mobile suit squadrons engaged the Zeon forces directly at the colony. Mitas even gave the order to fire the ship's main gun at the colony, creating an opening for their mobile suit squadrons to pursue the Sleeves. In the midst of the fighting, a single-horned mobile suit flew out of the colony, grappled with the NZ-666 Kshatriya; the former then transformed into a Gundam; Mitas was baffled upon seeing it. The Unicorn Gundam fended off the Kshatriya before it retreated. The Nahel Argama then took the Gundam aboard, with its pilot unresponsive. Refuge The ship soon took shelter within a debris cluster to wait for reinforcement. While the MS were on patrol, they spotted a derelict Salamis-class cruiser, misidentifying its backup power supply. Mitas called off the red alert and ordered the MS to return; his first officer Liam Borrinea questioned if it's a wise decision but complied nonetheless. Commander Daguza Mackle of ECOAS then inquired over the comm to confirm about the ship. Mitas admitted to it and commented that they are lucky that it wasn't an enemy out there. Mackle reminded him that the enemy is always out there and presume that they are in possession of Laplace's Box. Mitas could guess that they shouldn't wait for reinforcements. At the moment, an Anaheim Electronics technician named Aaron Terzieff mentioned that the Unicorn Gundam was developed by the U.C. Project. His boss, Alberto Vist, who was on the bridge, asked what did that have to do with the situation at hand; a bridge officer told him that the comm was closed. Alberto hurried to the hanger deck to stop Mackle from interrogating his technician. By the time he got down there, Mackle called Mitas, advising that they head for Luna II; his reasoning is that the Unicorn is in some way related to Laplace's Box. Alberto agreed but instead suggested that they head to a closer location: Von Braun on the Moon. The two then began bickering, prompting Mitas to order his crew to shut off the comm so that he wouldn't have to hear anymore. He then started complaining, "I know that ECOAS can do as they please during an operation, but I wish they'd get off our backs while we're giving them a free ride. To say nothing of that prima donna from Anaheim." Borrinea reminded him that complaining won't affect the situation. Sleeves Ambush His subordinates then report that the derelict ship has decelerated. Mitas mused about this encounter with a ghost of the One Year War before ordering the MS to sortie and move it. However, Borrinea reminds him that he already ordered them to return. Mitas felt a little embarrassed by this predicament and when Borrinea asked if he wants to send them back out, Mitas ordered them to blast the ship with the main gun. Unfortunately, this exposed their location to the Sleeves. A Rewloola-class battleship then launched an attack, catching them off guard. As the Nahel Argama scrambles to retaliate, Mitas ordered an area sweep and damage report. His men reported that there was nothing they could see, so Mitas encouraged them to look harder. Four MS then advanced through the debris field and started to disable the ship's defenses and MS. Alberto then entered the bridge, insisting that they head to the Moon. He explains that they are facing the MSN-06S Sinanju, an experimental Anaheim MS, which was stolen by Neo Zeon. The Federation forces that were sent to get it back were completely wiped out. And they say that the one responsible is Full Frontal, the man they're calling "the second coming of Char Aznable". Borrinea backs up Alberto's claim, having heard that Full Frontal took out two Clop-classes with a single MS. Mitas finds it impossible, as Char was determined to be MIA in the Second Neo Zeon War. Alberto, passing data on the Sinanju, reminds that regardless, the Sinanju is far more powerful than any of their MS and insist that they retreat. But a pragmatic Mitas knew that if they run now, they risk being attacked from behind. Instead, he ordered the data to be transferred to each section of the ship and to the MS and prove that their enemy is not a ghost. Alberto scolds him for such brash thinking but Mitas refused any more insolence from him. Just then, Mackle and Conroy Haagensen enter, having brought with them Mineva Lao Zabi, who was rescued from Industrial 7. Mackle broadcasted on an open frequency that they are holding Mineva hostage, in an attempt to negotiate safe passage. However, Full Frontal, who sounded exactly like Char, refused to acknowledge her identity and make a counteroffer: either hand over the Unicorn Gundam, or he'll destroy their ship. At first, Mackle believed that Full Frontal was bluffing, but Mineva suggested otherwise; if Full Frontal is in fact Char Aznable, then he holds the Zabi family responsible for the death of his father, Zeon Zum Deikun, and thus, wouldn't care about her safety. Mackle found that her comment was proof enough that she is the Princess of Zeon. And he also suspected that many Sleeve soldiers still believe in the Zabi family. Mineva encouraged Mackle to pull the trigger and take her life and destroy the Unicorn Gundam, dealing a crippling blow to Neo Zeon. Otherwise, they may as well wait for the Sleeves to storm the Nahel Argama to take it from them. Mackle was tempted to do so, until Banagher entered the bridge, trying to reason with Mineva not to take her life, stubbornly refusing to accept her true identity. Mackle intervened, stating that children shouldn't concern themselves with adult matters. Banagher rebukes that claim and points out that if he's such a child, then so does Mineva, his hostage. Mackle affirmed that his friend is the princess of Zeon. When Full Frontal made his reply to destroy the Nahel Argama, Banagher asks why can't they just hand over Laplace's Box to the Sleeves, if so many people will die over it and they don't know what its contents are. Mackle explained to the naive boy that it is so that no one else has to die. His reasoning is that the Box's contents could potentially overthrow the Federation. If they were to turn it over to the enemy, then more people will lose their lives; he challenges Banagher to how he will explain to all those families why their loved ones had to die because of his ignorance. He then passed his microphone to Haagensen, who repeated their threat to execute Mineva. Figuring that if they took out Full Frontal, then Mackle won't have to use Minvea as a hostage anymore, Banagher enters the Gundam. His attempts to launch did not go unnoticed as Mitas ordered his crew to prevent the boy from launching. Seeing Alberto reentering the bridge, Mackle guessed that he orchestrated this and lunged at him. The latter defended that this is an effective compromise, explaining that even a pilot with no training could handle the Unicorn Gundam effectively to enable them to get to safety; Mackle perceived it as good as giving the enemy the Box. Alberto defended that the Gundam is just the key to the box; if it is broken or destroyed, then the box will never open and the Federation's interests will be protected. Affirming that Banagher will probably keep fighting until the Unicorn is destroyed, Alberto then coaches Banagher on the Unicorn's systems. Banagher then launched, and with aid from the Federation pilot Riddhe Marcenas in his ReZEL, engages Full Frontal in a battle to try and give the ship time enough to escape. However, the Unicorn Gundam, with Banagher inside, is captured by the Kshatriya. Operation Billiard Federation intelligence traced the Sleeves to Palau, a civilian mining field asteroid belonging to Side 6. Amidst the other officers' arguing and Alberto's claims that they can pull off this operation covertly, Mitas closed himself inside an elevator and started ranting and punching around, shouting, "Dammit! You call those reinforcements! Covert? Don't make me laugh! Just a bunch of washed up suits spouting desperate excuses to make up for their complete and utter failure!" He then accidentally stumbles out of the elevator, right in front of Mackle and Borrinea. Borrinea breaks the embarrassing moment to inform Mitas that they've been made aware of the orders from HQ and then asks him for instructions. Mitas answers that if Laplace's Box has the potential to decide the fate of the world, then they have no choice but to go. Mackle didn't object, agreeing with their orders. However, he suggested that they treat the upcoming operation as hostage rescue, seeing as they owe Banagher and they can pull it off with the Nahel Argama hyper-mega particle cannon. The plan was simple: after the advance ECOAS teams use explosives to destroy the shafts connecting Palau's four asteroids, the Nahel Argama will then fire the hyper-mega particle cannon to seal off the military port. While Londo Bell and ECOAS concentrate their attacks against the Sleeves, they can get Banagher and the Unicorn during the confusion. While they initially took the Sleeves by surprise, it was apparent that they were expected, as the Sleeves started to retaliate. Just then, the Nahel Argama received a laser signal from the Unicorn, indicating that Banagher was able to escape on his own. After a few lengthy battles, Banagher returned to the Nahel Argama, having captured the Kshatriya. While the latter's pilot, Marida Cruz, identified as a Cyber Newtype, was taken to sick bay, Terzieff briefed Mitas about the captured Kshatriya, which had an older psycoframe belonging to a suit supplied by Anaheim during Char Aznable's rebellion. Terzieff went on and said that Granada was the only place that could have created the Kshatriya since development of the psycoframe was halted and kept in secret due to too many "unknowns" and that the Unicorn's glowing psycoframe happened when the NT-D was activated, but Anaheim themselves were unsure of why it glowed. Borrinea then interrupted the meeting to explain that Marida's vitals had stabilized. She said that she was too weak to question, but Mitas inquired about the scars and burns all over her body, and Liam explained that Dr. Hasan's examination confirmed that Marida's reproductive system was too damaged for her to bear children. She went on to talk about Glemy Toto's Newtype clone forces, and Mitas said that they were supposedly wiped out, but one survived. Otto decides that her interrogation shall left up to the Federation headquarters. Ghost of Laplace The Unicorn soon began to display coordinates leading to the wreck of Laplace. Banagher didn't want to do it, and Mackle explained that another seal of the Laplace Program would be sealed if the Unicorn was piloted to the coordinates and that it was an order. Banagher talked about Palau and said that since he wasn't a soldier, he didn't have to follow his orders. Mackle agreed but said that Banagher had a responsibility to the officers on board the ship as well as his friends, since he had intervened in 3 battles and potentially saved many lives, but others had to be sacrificed. Banagher was changing the destinies of people around him, Londo Bell or not, and that he had to take responsibility for his actions and see this through to the end. Banagher asked if he was supposed to keep fighting until he died or continue the wild goose chase for the Box, and Mackle told him to think it over since he was just running away from reality though Banagher said that people would still die and that it wasn't easy deciding to kill people as a responsibility. Mitas refilled Banagher's cup with tea and said that Mackle had to look at things in a certain way because they were soldiers and it was their job to see things from that perspective. Mitas then informed the boy that Mackle was the one who inspired the crew to rescue him, having the responsibility for one another that everyone should share. On the bridge, Borrinea noted that it was the first time since grade school that she had been to the remains of Laplace, and Otto noted how it passed 0 Longitude and 0 Latitude every day. Alberto said that he had never been to the residence and thanked Otto for his services, and Otto begrudgingly shook his hand. After Alberto left, Borrinea thought it was suspicious that the Federation would allow a civilian shuttle to transport a prisoner. Otto said that the cover was that Luna II didn't have the facilities to take care of a cyber-Newtype. Banagher, with Mackle riding along inside the Gundam, launched, following an ECOAS search team. Once inside the station at the appropriate coordinates, the Unicorn started broadcasting a pre-recorded speech. Back on board the Nahel Argama, they detected a spread of Minovsky particles but its source was unknown. Mitas announced on the ship-wide intercomm that they should prepare for an attack. Borrinea tried to ease Mitas, reminding that since they are in the Earth's absolute defense zone, there's no way that the Sleeves could've snuck a full-scale force in. Mitas believed otherwise, seeing that if the Sleeves intend to attack with a smaller force, then it means that they have a plan to do it effectively; he ended up embarrassing himself again. Regaining his composure, he ordered the investigation team recalled and to use the Lotos as makeshift gun turrets. Though they safely recovered all their MS, they lost the Unicorn, as it began to fall into the atmosphere. Black Unicorn The Nahel Argama was held up in the atmosphere for nearly twenty days. Mitas attempted to encourage his senior staff to remain calm. Just then, Ensign Mihiro Oiwakken entered his room to pass a communique from Bright Noa. Mitas drank his tea while reading the note but then spit tea over everyone else upon realizing what Bright was ordering him to do. The Nahel Argama was to help the Garencieres, the Neo Zeon ship that had been tailing them since Industrial 7, after the Sleeves rescued Mineva, Banagher and the Unicorn from the ''Garuda''. Though Borrinea questioned the order, Mitas reminds her it's a direct order from Bright and it'd be nice to do something for a change. Unfortunately, the Garencieres suffered engine trouble, causing them to suffer a decrease in altitude. The Unicorn and the other Sleeves MS attempted to boost its altitude but it was not enough. Mitas ordered the crew to fire a tether cable to pull the ship into orbit. Unfortunately, the Nahel Argama was at their limit in both cable length and stable altitude. The Unicorn grabbed the cable but couldn't attach it to the Garencieres and the stress threatened to tear it apart. The Gundam then started to emit a green psycofield the enveloped both ships, bringing the Garencieres to stable orbit. Then suddenly, both ships came under attack by the General Revil, which was under orders to destroy all who know of Laplace's Box. The ambush would've succeed, had it not been for the intervention of Angelo Sauper/YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu, who disabled all the attack mobile suit before Full Frontal, in the Sinanju, drove off the General Revil. Joint Front with the Sleeves The Nahel Argama soon became stocked with the Sleeves crew from both the Garencieres and the Rewloola, the former cargo ship being used a decoy to draw off pursuit. Unfortunately, the crew quickly became antagonistic towards the Neo Zeons. Addressing everyone over the intercom, Mitas briefly put their hostility at ease by assuring them that they have not handed their ship over to the Sleeves but working with them is the only way to survive. As soon as he was finished, Full Frontal thanks Mitas for his cooperation. The captain firmly stated that while his military is out to destroy him, he won't side with the Sleeves nor allow them to have Laplace's Box. However, Full Frontal explains that the ship would still have no other means of survival presently. The final coordinates are revealed to be in a shoal zone, within the remnants of the Battle of Loum, and Full Frontal theorizes that this was chosen as to retrace humanity's conflicts and emphasize the importance of the box. Mitas realizes that the Sleeves had been intercepting data from the Unicorn's La+ Program, but Full Frontal states that they don't know the precise location, due to Banagher locking the Unicorn's systems. Mitas then demands to know Full Frontal's intentions for the Box, suspecting that they may not revolve around reviving the Principality of Zeon. Mineva and Banagher enter the bridge as well. With Full Frontal's permission, Mineva opened the intercom for everyone to hear. Full Frontal then explained that with the Federation planning to dissolve the Republic of Zeon by UC 0100, he would use the box to buy time to form the Side Co-Prosperity Sphere. Mineva realized that in doing so, he'd be inviting a future conflict with the Earthnoid wanting revenge against the Spacenoids. Sometime later, the Nahel Argama is hailed by a Federation patrol ship, who claims to have answered their distress call, despite the fact that Mitas never sent one. He turn to Mihiro, telling to her to tell the patrol ship to leave, but the situation got tense as the patrol ship detected the Rewloola and Musaka-class ships using Federation IFFs and presses for an explanation. Angelo entered the bridge, telling Mitas to attack the patrol ship before they call for reinforcements. He also reveals that a number of crewmates, including Micott Bartsch and Takuya Irei, sent out the distress signal and were being held hostage. Angelo pulls a gun on Mitas and demands that he make a decision given that civilians are on board. Mitas took a deep breath before lashing out at Angelo, threatening to tear off his head if he harmed one of the hostages. He declares the Neo Zeon terrorists and he does not negotiate with terrorists, and brings an end to their alliance of convenience. At that moment, ECOAS' teams rescue the hostages and storm the bridge, though Angelo escaped. Mitas then tells Mihiro to explain their situation to the patrol ship and tell them to stay clear. After the warning is sent, the patrol ship advises capturing the Neo Zeons to use as hostages against the Rewloola. Ultimately, the crew was able to retake their ship from the Sleeves, with the Garencieres crew siding with them, though Full Frontal and Angelo escaped. Return to Industrial 7 The final coordinates to Laplace's Box are revealed to be at Industrial 7, where it all began. As the Nahel Argama made its way there, Mitas addressed the crew, telling them that they will secure the Box for the future of mankind, whether it'd be in the image of Mineva's ideal future or Full Frontal's Side Co-Prosperity Sphere, and tells them to come back from this mission alive. As Banagher takes off in the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam, the Nahel Argama detects an incoming mobile suit. Borrinea suspects that it came from the General Revil, which may have been alerted by the patrol ship. Mitas ordered dispersion of Minovsky particles and their MS corps attempt to drive off the incoming MS. Little that he know that this was the RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn, piloted by their own Ensign Riddhe Marcenas, who clashes beam sabers with Banagher. Gallery Otto Midas.jpg gw25051.jpg img_obj_c-05.jpg Captain Otto Mitas.png sd-gundam-g-generation-world-094.jpg Otto and Alberto manga Bande Dessinee.jpg Otto Mitas Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω